Life Starts Now
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: 8 years ago Nico promised himself he'd take his life, but she wouldn't let him. Inspired by vampireluver15's "The Man Who Couln't Be Moved" and Three Days Grace's "Life Starts Now." WARNING ATTEMPTED SUICIDE


****AN: Damn the brilliant Cassie for inspiring me with a Nico/Izzy fic. *mumbles in Anicent Greek* Also I thank her for letting me use Izzy.****

* * *

><p>It had been eight years to the day since he had let Max get killed. Eight long years. He was barely holding on to the seems of reality. His nightmares left him a walking zombie (he was Hades grandson so there's high chance that one is possible...). The only things keeping him from ending it were his older brother Lucifer, who to this day has every damn class with him in school, and one Isadora Winchester. She never really gave him a second look, but he was there for her if she needed him, he would walk a thousand miles for that girl, he'd even live with the guilt of a death he coulda stopped.<br>It had been a day since Izzy finally understood how he felt. He wasn't sure if she reciprocate those feelings or not, but it didn't matter. Nico promised himself that he would end it when he turned 15, on the day Max lost his life.  
>Two minutes, in two minutes he would finally meet his friend again. Hell his <em>brother<em> again. They weren't brothers like Luke and Nico were brothers, they were best friends, being trained by the best wolf in Farmington, which made them packbrothers. In an instant Nico saw Max die, his blood stain the ground and Nico's paws. Everyone blamed him, even if they weren't open about it. Nico could have taken the older wolf, the fucking tratior who took the alpha's son, but he was too terrified to move. Instead he watched as Max was butchered alive.  
>Jóse, Max's older brother, was a lot more open about his blame on Nico. To the point Nico would come home with busies and busted bones during the summer. He just told his mom and his older brothers he had fallen outta a tree or off his dirtbike or skateboard. Nico Gallager knew better than to tell anyone in his family, Jóse was <em>his<em> problem and he would take care of it when and if he wanted to.  
>One minute.<br>He waited, his long claws extending.  
>45 seconds.<br>He pressed them to his wrist.  
>30 seconds.<br>Nico knew better to think, or he'd chicken out and wouldn't do it.  
>15.<br>He hoped Izzy got his letter.  
>10.<br>Oh Hades why did time have to go in slow motion when ever some planned something like this.  
>5.<br>He took in a shakey breath.  
>0.<br>The alarm on his phone went off, telling him it was time. His razor sharp claws cut deep into his wrist, spilling blood onto the ground. Nico started to become really light headed, seeing he had managed to cut down to the bone.  
>His legs no longer held him up, sending him to the cold ground. His vision was growing blurry around the edges, and maybe he was hiluicinating but he swore he saw Izzy running up to him.<br>"Nico, Nico, oh please don't be dead," she plead pressing her hand to his wrist and helping it heal. She had already lost Loki, James had pulled the same stupid stunt a week ago, now Nico had pretty much entrusted her with his life by leaving that damn note on her bed on the off chance she wouldn't find it until it was too late. The day after he had picked her off the ground, he was going to push her back down, by ending his life. She would have lost the one guy she knew would _never_ hurt her, the one who would always be there no matter what. (Outside of her family of course.)  
>Nico's vision was just going black when it slowly started to fade back. He could feel Izzy's hand pressed against his now-healed wrist, her tears falling on his face. "Please Nico wake up," he heard Izzy yell at him.<br>Izzy sighed in utter relief when she saw his chest rising and falling steadily. "Good boy," she joked, trying to keep calm as she helped him sit up.  
>"Can you take me up to the house?" Nico whispered, not really wanting to, but knowing that the stubborn Winchester would drag him to his mom, or even worse Lucifer, if he didn't talk to her. "The one here in Farmington, not Sioux Falls, please." Izzy nodded and helped him up, walking through the thick woods in the middle of the night, up to the white house that his mom had lived in when she was his age.<br>Izzy was ready to rip Nico's head off by the time she got him to the first bedroom she could find. But he looked so broken, so shamed that he wouldn't even meet her eyes.  
>Nico couldn't stand the silence and reached across the bed to turn on his radio, which was currently playing the first courds of "Life Starts Now" by Three Days Grace.<br>Izzy climbed up next to him, staring at the ceiling. This is the first time they had ever really been like this before. Yesterday was the closet thing.

_"You say you feel so down  
>Every time I turn around<br>And you say you should've been gone by now  
>And you, you think that everything's wrong<br>You ask me how to carry on  
>We'll make it through another day just hold on."<em>

Finally Izzy broke the silence between them with one single word that caught Nico off guard, "Why?"  
>"Why what?" Nico asked, he had to there were a couple different meanings to the question at the second. 'Why did you do it?', 'Why did you give that letter to me?', or probably 'Why the song?"<p>

_"'Cause life starts now.  
>You've done all the things that could kill you somehow<br>And you're so far down  
>But you will survive it somehow because life starts now."<em>

"Why did you do it?" She asked him.  
>Nico sighed, knowing that it was coming, his big secret. His ghost, tainted past, guilt, demon. "Eight years ago today, I watched my best friend get slaughtered like a pig, alive. And I could have stopped it. Eight years ago today, I promised myself when I was 15, I would see my best friend again, on the same day, same time, same place as where he died," Nico admitted, still staring at the black cealing.<p>

_"I hate to see you fall down  
>I'll pick you up off of the ground<br>I've watched the weight of your world come down  
>And now it's your chance to move on<br>Change the way you've lived for so long  
>You find the strength you've had inside all along."<em>

"Then why did you help me out yesterday, Nico, if you knew that you were going to end your life today?" Izzy asked the black haired boy.  
>"I wanted you to have one good memory of me, and I'd do anything for you, no matter what. If you would have needed me today, I would have changed my plans," He whispered so even he could barely hear.<p>

_"Cause life starts now.  
>You've done all the things that could kill you somehow<br>And you're so far down  
>But you will survive it somehow because life starts now."<em>

Nico had already been heading over to Sam and Gabe's on the off chance Isadora was there. That way he could have one last day that might somehow turn out perfect. He wasn't expecting her to be as upset as she was, and when she told him when he got a girlfriend how he'd be able to talk his way out of anything, his smile was a fake one, since he knew he had less than 24 hours left. Even though he hated dancing, it would have been his only chance to be that close to her, and finally, the part that she might have misinterpreted, when he told her he'd wait forever if he had to. He meant it both ways, that even if he hadn't been planning to kill himself, he would have waited as long as he could for her to come around, and that he would wait forever for them to be together, in the next life, heaven, hell, where ever they might go. To him, yesterday had been the best day of his life.

_"All this pain  
>Take this life and make it yours.<br>All this hate  
>Take your heart and let it love again.<br>You will survive it somehow."_

His head dropped onto her shoulder, tears staining her shirt. It was the first time he had cried since Max had been killed. And he felt weak for doing it.  
>Izzy waited until he finally faced her again to lean forward and kiss him. "I love you Iz," he whispered against her lips.<p>

_"Life starts now.  
>You've done all the things that could kill you somehow<br>And you're so far down.  
>Life starts now.<br>You've done all the things that could kill you somehow  
>And you're so far down.<br>Life starts now."_

Nico finally decided that his life was starting now, thanks to Izzy.


End file.
